onepiecefandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Tony Tony Chopper
Tony Tony Chopper, taktiež známy ako "Milovník cukrovej vaty", je pirát a doktor Slamákov. Chopper je sob, ktorý zjedol Diablovo ovocie Hito-Hito no Mi, čo mu dalo vlasnosti človeka. Pochádza z ostrova Drum, kde sa naučil medicínu a tak ide o jediného slamáka, ktorý sa narodil na Gran Line. Zároveň je to šiesty člen posádky ale pridal sa ako piaty. Jeho odmena je 100 beli, čo dokazuje, že si ho pletú z mazlíčkom posádky. Vzhľad Pred timeskipom Väčšinu času je Chopper malý, veľkosťou pripominajúci batoľa, hybrid človeka a soba. Vyzerá ako malý chibi plyšák, ale jeho Diablovo ovocie mu dovoľuje zmeniť vzhľad podľa situácie. Chopperov ľavý roh je spevnený kovovou doštičkou, pretože si ho zlomil keď hľadal hríb menom Amiudake. Na hlave má veľký červený cilinder s krížikom v predu v strede. Taktiež nosil bordové nohavice s modrým ruksakom s rovnakým krížikom ako na klobúku. Ďalej má aj pozoruhodný modrý nos. Často sa v sérii objavuje vtip, kedy si ostatné postavy vo One Piece Choppera mýlia s tanukim (psík medvedíkovitý), keď je vo svojej alebo hybridnej forme "Brain Point". Japonské slovo "tonakai" (sob) stojí za vznikom mena Tony. Vo svojej hybridnej forme vyzerá rovnako ako všetky soby, no keď sa premení do ľudskej formy, vyzerá ako Yeti alebo gorila. Ako väčšina mužských postáv, tak ani Chopper nemení veľmi svoje oblečenie. Behom Alabasta arcu mal na sebe svetlé tričko so zeleným golierom a fialovým plášťom. Behom Enies Lobby arcu mal na sebe červenú rozopnutú bundu. Po timeskipu Edit Po dvoch rokoch sa vo svojej hybridnej forme ohromne zväčšil. Keď je vo svojej ľudskej forme tak zmohutnel a vyrástol. Nosí modrú čiapku pod ktorou má svoju starú červenú, bielo-modré pružkované tričko a oranžové nohavice. Jeho modrý ruksak zostáva. Behom Punk Hazard arc mal na sebe žltú bundu neskôr pruhované tričko s dlhými rukávmi. Na Dressrose mal svoje oblečenie maskované. Behom Zou arcu mal zo začiatku ružový kabát s a na klobúku kráľovskú korunku. Osobnosť Chopper je naivný a neuveriteľne plachý, keď sa objaví niekto neznámy. Rovnako ako Luffy aj on sa dokáže nadchnúť zo schopností súperov alebo priateľov. Rovnako ako Nami alebo Ussop aj on je celkom zbabelý, ale jeho zbabelosť je možné prisúdiť k tomu že je ešte dieťa a neverí toľko svojim bojovým schopnostiam. Chopper veľmi dôveruje svojim priateľom a nemá rád keď jeho priatelia majú medzi sebou nejaký konflikt (Ussop a Luffy). Chopper viac menej hľadá stále sám seba a niektorých priateľov berie ako svoj vzor, čo dokazuje napodobňovanie ich chovanie. Bojí sa cudzích ľudí, pretože má zlé spomienky na to, ako mu ľudia z ostrova, na ktorom sa narodil, nadávali mu, že je obluda a strieľali po ňom z pušky. Keď sa chce Chopper pred niekým schovať, tak sa schová za stenu tak, že nie je vidieť polovica jeho tváre a ostatok tela je vidieť. Keď niekto Chopperovi zloží kompliment, tak mu začne sprosto nadávať, ale cíti sa šťastne a rozpačito. Chopper taktiež verí Ussopovým a Namininým klamstvám. Taktiež sa nechá podobne ako Luffy ľahko oklamať. Po 2 rokoch sa Chopperova povaha veľmi radikálne nezmenila, akurát začal viac dôverovať ľuďom. Pokiaľ je poverený nejakou úlohou, veľmi sa snaží, aby ho splnil. Chopper sa zdá byť veľmi tolerantný k tým, ktorí mu sú blízko, čo potvrdil, keď sa zastal Usoppa, ktorý sa chcel po udalostiach na Enies Lobby vrátiť k posádke. Jeho priatelia mu také dodávajú mnoho odvahy, čo spôsobuje to, že má menšie nutkanie utekať z boja. Chopperovým snom je pokračovať v práci a presvedčenie, ktoré mal Hiluluk. Stal sa lekárom a chce vyliečiť akúkoľvek chorobu. Pokiaľ sú teda požadované jeho lekárske vedomosti, jeho detinská povaha mizne a stará sa len o blaho svojich pacientov. Taktiež verí, že doktori majú zachraňovať životy a veľmi ho hnevá, keď niekto zachádza so svojím životom bez rešpektu. To bolo taktiež dôvodom, prečo nenávidí doktora Hogbacka a Caesara Clowna. Chopper považuje Slamákov za svoju rodinu, a keď bol behom boja Davy Back súčasťou Foxyho posádky, bol veľmi rozrušený a plakal. Prestal nariekať až potom, čo mu Zoro povedal, nech sa vzmuží. Chopper má taktiež tendenciu rýchlo prepuknúť panike. To sa ukázalo napríklad, keď videl niekoho zraneného behom boja a začal volať: „Zavolajte lekára!!“. Hneď po chvíli si uvedomil, že on sám je lekár. Po timeskipu sa ukazuje Chopper viac ako človek, než obluda, ktorá pomáha Luffymu. Z niektorých jeho zvykov, uvedené, vyššie už vyrástol, aj keď niektoré stále pretrvávajú. Chopper je taktiež romantik, aj keď nejaví záujem ženy (napr. Nami). Červená sa ale v prítomnosti krásnych sobov – Milky. Jeho chovanie sa trochu podobá Sanjimu , keď javí záujem o ženy. Schopnosti Len zriedka kedy sa stretneme s doktorom, ktorý plní aj ďalšie roly v posádke. Chopperove povinnosti však nie sú obmedzené len na medicínu. Občas se chopí úloh ako je riadenie lodi, keď sa okolo bojuje alebo sa sám zúčastňuje boja s nepriateľmi. Avšak, vzhľadom k jeho relatívne nízkym skúsenostiam s bojom alebo jeho časovo obmedzenou silou (Rumble Ball), môže byť Chopper považovaný za člena „slabého tria“ spolu s Usoppom a Nami. Čiastočne to taktiež môže byť spôsobené nedostatkom bojové intuície a naivity, avšak po timeskipu sa jeho schopnosti zlepšili. Medzi jeho silnú stránku možno považovať fakt, že je stále zvieraťom, čo mu umožňuje rozprávať s ostatnými zvieratami a byť tak ako prekladateľ. Vedomosti medicíny Ako doktor posádky od slamákov má Chopper značné znalosti ohľadom medicíny a liečiv. Dokáže pripraviť veľa rôznych mastí alebo práškov aj z bežne dostupného ovocia, zeleniny alebo korienkov. Je taktiež schopný vykonať operáciu alebo resuscitáciu. Väčšinu liečebných metód, ktoré teraz používa sa naučil v dobe, kedy bol s doktorom Hilulukom a Kurehou. Behom timeskipu ich zrejme ešte viac zdokonalil. Dôkazom môže byť jeho pomoc na ostrove Zou, kde dokázal s ostatnými Slamákmi (ktorí boli s ním) s doktorom z kmeňa Minkov uzdraviť ťažko ranených minkov, ktorí bojovali proti Jackovi a jeho posádke. Behom pobytu v kráľovstve Torino zvýšil svoje vedomosti ohľadom farmakológie. Naučil sa výrobu nových liekov, o ktorých predtým nevedel. Snaď najväčšie uplatnenie jeho znalostí bolo vidieť, keď liečil slona Zunishu. Jeho inteligencia mu dokonca dovolila vytvoriť si svoju "vlastnú drogu" s názvom Rumble Ball. K ďalším jeho znalostiam by mohlo patriť úspešné poskytnutie transfúzie a to aj medzi dvoma rôznymi rasami (napr. rybák a človek). Bol si teda vedomý, aké krvné skupiny majú pacienti - Luffy F (rovnako ako Jinbe) a Sanji S RH-, čo je veľmi vzácna krvná skupina. Rumble Ball Je to liek, ktorý vyvinul Chopper vďaka výzkumom.Tá mu umožňuje rozšíriť svoje bojové schopnosti . Po zjedení Rumble Ballu sa Chopperovi umožní transformovať sa behom troch minút do foriem obranných ale aj zrýchlených. Vďaka tomu dokáže Chopper nájsť aj slabinu nepriateľa. Dávnejšie keď použil 2-krát za sebou Rumble Ball, Chopper nedokázal ovládať svoje premeny, a neskôr ako to pužil 3. krát za sebou tak sa premenil do obrovského humaidného soba, pri čom nedokázal ovladať svoje telo a tak stratil vedomie. Po dvoch rokoch sa Chopper naučil ovládať Rumble Ball. Dokonca sa naučil aj novú formu kung-fu, v ktorej sa premení do formy , ktorá má pripomínať pandu. Diablovo ovocie Chopper bol zo začiatku obyčajný sob, no potom zjedol diablovo ovocie typu Zoan - Hito Hito no Mi (človek). Toto mu umožňuje sa do hybridnej formy človeka a soba. Ale Chopperovi toto ovocie dodalo viac, než len hybridné formy. Môže robiť, premýšľať a aj rozprávať ako človek. Vďaka tomu sa Chopper stal doktorom a naučil sa všetko ohľadom medicíny, čo je pre normálnych sobov nemožné. Zatiaľ čo je Chopper väčšinou v jeho človeko-sobej forme kde vyzerá ako tanuki v chibi forme, môže sa niekedy transformovať do jeho formy človeka, aby sa pokúsil zapadnúť medzi ľudí, no často len s minimálnym úspechom. S kombináciou schopnosťami jeho DO v boji s nepriateľmi spolu so silou DO sa môže transformovať do akejkoľvek formy podľa danej sitácie. Kategória:Piráti Kategória:Doktori Kategória:Uživatelia Diablovho ovocia